Facades
by Short-Circuited
Summary: She could act really well when she wanted to. If only she would have actually spoke her mind then she wouldn't be in this mess with Malfoy right now. Jeannie really hated rumors. GeorgeXOC This is a request. Warning: OOCness from Cho Chang and slight maturity.


**A/N: Please enjoy this, I know I did. Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**S.C.**

**P.S.: I normally don't like making Hogwarts out to be like a normal high school with rumors and drama and crap, in fact I despise it; but somehow this one-shot ended up that way as per request by the requester. I apologize for the inconvenience. **

* * *

Sitting in the tea room that day was Mrs. Malfoy and her dearest son Draco. The former had a small pleasant smile on her beautiful, yet slightly aged face, while the other just was not happy about this at all. How his mother could be so friendly and cordial with these people stumped him so; and it made him angry to think that his very own mother would sit with these _people._ Sure, they are purebloods like him and his family, but they associated with not only them but blood traitors too. The Weasleys . . .

The Lee family paid no heed to the latest fashions in the wizarding world. They never cared for any social gatherings. They never attended the many balls that were famously thrown by his family every summer and Christmas. They never cared for being in with the social elite like his family. Nor did they care if they were purebloods at all! It is absurd to think that someone of such high standards never cared much for the crowd that they were generally placed in.

What really made Draco furious more than anything was that the Lee's blasted daughter, Jeannie, would not go out with him. At all! And this, my dear audience, is what we call "being hypocritical". . .

Draco glanced over to the young woman sitting perfectly stark still and straight in her chair next to her mother, Yin Lee. The girl wore a happy façade upon her features: a graceful smile and bright eyes; but he knew that she did not want to be here. She instead wanted to be with those good for nothing _twins_. The _Weasley_ ones. He knew she'd rather be getting up to Merlin knows what kinds of mischief with them.

Yes, beneath that fair façade of ribbons, smiles, and bright chocolate eyes is a spitfire of a woman, whom had more of a laid back and impish demeanor.

And that girl was one of his acquaintances. Not, friends; just acquaintances. They were merely cordial with one another due to their parents doing the same, despite their completely different outlooks on social class.

"Jeannie, darling; you're so quiet today", her mother asked softly, tired, sickly brown eyes staring at her child.

The girl looked up to her mother with a reassuring smile and gave her mother a simple pat on the leg.

"I'm fine, Mom. You just worry a little too much."

Yin Lee laughed quietly, "Well, a mother can't help but do that, can she Narcissa?"

The Malfoy woman gave a sincere, tight-lipped smile, "No, we can't. I fret over Draco all the time. It's particularly harsh for a mother when they only have one child. Like your mother and I."

"I understand", Jeannie stated softly. "But I can't help but feel that am the one that should be worried about you, Mother."

Her mother gripped her hand, "I know dear; I'll be fine. On the other hand, Draco, I've been meaning to ask you. Will you escort my dear Jeannie, back to school with you when you go? The break is almost over and Chao will not be able to take her to the train. And I, unfortunately, am not able to make the journey, dear."

The whole time her mother was talking next her, Yin Lee kept her eyes trained on the Slytherin boy across from her. It is a good thing too, because during that time Jeannie Lee got a mortified look upon her face, thankfully unseen by Mrs. Malfoy, yet not unnoticed by her son. Her eyes had widened to an almost painful dilation and the look of horror on her face was particularly priceless for Draco.

He looked to the young girl (dead in the eyes) and with a haughty smirk, yet still with a forced gentlemanly tone he said,

"Of course, I'd love to Mrs. Lee. It would be my pleasure to do so."

Yin Lee grinned brightly, showering the young man with praises. "Ah, Narcissa, you've taught him well. He's such a gentleman. Why, Jeannie, you should look in to courting young master Malfoy."

"_Oh, mother I love you, but you are so naïve", _Jeannie thought to herself, forcing a smile on her sun-kissed face, gritting her teeth as she did so.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Mother." An idiot could see that she was being forceful.

She looked up to see her mother grinning sweetly; unknowing of her daughter's true feelings about the situation. Jeannie sighed a bit. This was going to be hard, because she always sat with the twins on the train and surely if she tried to escape Draco would tell his mother, which in turn she would tell her mother. Not a very good thing. . .

* * *

And so that next Monday, Jeannie was following behind Draco, across Platform Nine and Three Quarters, dragging her trunks behind her. Her favorite red plaid scarf was tucked tight against her neck, protecting her from the cold weather surrounding them. Her fellow students in the Gryffindor House looked at her oddly whenever she passed by them, trailing behind the Slytherin like a little puppy.

Jeannie grimaced and ducked her head down, light brown hair following her movement as she did so. Normally she would take everything in stride, being care-free and laid back about a situation, but this was just demeaning. Being a Gryffindor and being seen with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin.

Everyone knew that she and George were kind of talking – more than friends that is. She could just hear their thoughts now. Hearing them gasp and start the mechanism in the rumor mill to get it up and running. It was the end of Christmas break and the students of Hogwarts needed something to chew over and talk about. And it just so happens that Jeannie Lee and Draco Malfoy were on the menu.

"_Meh, screw them all. They can all die and burn in a pit for all I care", _she thought blandly.

"George is not going to be happy about this", she murmured seethingly, catching Malfoy's attention.

He slowed his pace to let her become even with him and then looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What was that", Draco asked, a glare accenting his pompous features.

Jeannie snapped at him, "You heard me Malfoy."

The young man merely growled with a snarky expression on his face.

"I don't see why you choose to be around those blood traitors, Jeannie. They're just like the mudblood scum they hang around."

The girl glared at him, grinding her teeth together in fury, "Maybe because I like to be around people with actual personalities, rather than someone who looks like they smell dung all the time, Draco."

At this time they were making their way into a train cabin to sit down, both glaring at one another. Draco looked like he could just hex her to hell and back, while she just wanted to deck him one.

This was a game they had between them. Despite their bickering back and forth, the two actually got on rather well. This of course was kept under wraps.

"This is going to be a long ride, isn't it", he asked blandly, narrowing his eyes at her. This was a game they had between them.

"Damn straight, Weasel."

A few minutes later, as neither of them said anything else, the train jolted forward, barely even bothering the two. Jeannie had taken to reading a book, to ignore the boy in front of her. So far it had worked and she had successfully made it to the fifth page, until something decided to interrupt her.

The door slid open to reveal her cousin, Cho Chang and her little cronies, obviously hoping for an empty cabin. At first she didn't notice Jeannie and merely grimaced when she saw Draco. A look of indifference had passed across her cheeks, and then she saw her cousin, a smirk made its way to her innocent features.

"Cho", Jeannie acknowledged her with a placid look.

"Hello, Jeannie, I didn't know you and Draco were close."

Jeannie looked back to her book, not even caring about giving her cousin a proper hello.

"We're not. This", she motioned to her and Draco with a finger, "is a product of our parents being friends."

"I'm sure George wouldn't see it that way, especially since he's been looking for you", Cho said, crossing her arms over her chest smoothly.

"Cho, leave me be. This train ride is going to be unbearable as it is and I don't need your mouth added on to the situation too."

"Oh, don't worry; I won't take up your time with Draco."

Right before the door closed, Jeannie stood up called, "I told you, we're not-"

It slammed shut and she fell back into her chair, "-talking."

Draco smirked and crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back into his seat.

"Family tension?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

That evening found had Jeannie sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, ignoring the welcome back speech that was given by Dumbledore after each Christmas break. She had heard the speech so much that she could recite it herself and so she took this time to continue reading, and ignoring the whispers that were going on around her.

"Jeannie was walking with Draco Malfoy today."

"Yea, and they also shared a compartment too. By themselves."

"But, I heard she is with George."

"Well, she must be two timing him."

"I don't know, she didn't seem too happy with Draco today."

"Honestly, who would choose Draco over George, he's so sweet and cute."

"Who wouldn't choose Draco, he's sexy. . ."

A groan left Jeannie and her head fell hard against the wooden table, drawing looks of various emotions to be directed towards her. She hated rumors. So much. Rumors are what causes her to open up her smart mouth, and that's what gets her in trouble most of all. Her damn mouth doesn't have a filter on it whatsoever.

In the midst of her trying to qualm her anger she glanced down from her towards the end Gryffindor table, trying to get a glimpse at a particular twin. She searched inconspicuously, trying to act all nonchalant about it, twirling a strand of chestnut hair as she did so.

Finally she caught a pair of brown eyes staring back at her. George sent her a questioning look. She could tell he was wondering about what was going on. Jeannie merely shrugged, look of pure confuse on her sun-kissed features and then motioned to him saying that she'll talk to him later. He nodded and then went back to listening to Dumbledore.

George and Jeannie had this kind of wordless talk that they could figure out and their friends/family, found this so cute. The Weasleys had always liked Jeannie Lee and her family. She practically grew up with the twins and her role model had always been Bill and she loved annoying Percy all the time. They had a love/hate relationship.

Mrs. Weasley had always given hints towards her sons the twins and even Percy that one of them would have to marry her one day. That they would never find a woman as adorable and gracious as Jeannie. This always got them flustered and Jeannie would only laugh, but not deny it. When Mrs. Weasley had found out over the break that she and George were "talking", she almost had a conniption fit. She owled Jeannie immediately that very same day. Jeannie told her not to mention anything to her parents yet, because she wanted to tell them after school was over to make sure that what was going on between them was serious. It was an odd request but Jeannie had never been one for liking a guy, tell her parents, and then him dumping her next week. It made her seem dramatic and that was something she hated.

So, far she enjoyed being with George. She never knew what was coming next. And boy did she not expect what was coming . . .

* * *

After the dinner everyone slowly, groggily made their way back to their dorms. No one wanted classes to start back tomorrow morning. No one wanted to go to bed and that night most people stayed up talking about all they did over Christmas break.

Jeannie was walking slowly down the corridor book in hand, making her way back to the Gryffindor common room as a small group of students traipsed pass her. Some of them gave her either questioning or nasty looks. She merely cast them an "I don't care" look and kept on walking down the hall.

"_When will they realize that I don't give a shit_", she thought exasperatedly.

Suddenly, she was yanked by her left arm, causing her book to fly out of her hands and onto the floor in a messy manner. She squeaked softly and when she was shoved against a cold stone wall she groaned, a bit delirious from the sudden movement.

Her brown eyes focused on equally brown ones that looked a tad distraught. The boy in front of her had pulled her into an abandoned alcove in one of the smaller, less traveled hall ways that contained a broom closet.

"George, you ass", Jeannie shoved him a bit. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Genie. But I had to talk to room before you got to the common room , and we wouldn't get any time alone", he said softly.

Jeannie narrowed her eyes, yet still loving the nick-name he always called her. The look he was giving her was just so pathetically cute to her. Never before had she seen the overly confident boy so worked up. Was that jealousy she saw also?

"Well, what is it", she asked, crossing her arms over one another, unknowingly shoving her breasts together as she did so.

The action caused the more innocent twin to blush softly. His eyes strayed for a single moment, but soon shot back up when he realized what he was doing. Even though those damned robes covered any skin from showing, just the very idea of her breasts being pushed together so teasingly made him hot. He tried to speak but only ended up swallowing the knot in his throat which had tightened up a bit.

"U-umm, I-I", he took a deep breath. "I wanted to know what was going on with you. I mean there are all these rumors goin-"

"George Weasley! You aren't telling me that you believe those bloody rumors, are you", Jeannie seethed quietly, narrowing her eyes at the prankster before her. "You actually believe that I would cheat on you with Draco Malfoy of all people?"

His eyes widened at her tone; fearing he may have messed up. "No! I just wanted to make sure. You never know what goes around this school; especially with Lavender, Pansy, and Cho running the ever going rumor mill."

The girl merely cocked a skeptical eyebrow, her jaw tensed with disbelief of George. He looked a bit worried, her anger, when brought to it, is a force to be reckoned with. With a sigh he took both of her wrists and uncrossed her arms; luckily she didn't resist. A simple smile crossed his handsome features, trying to calm her down.

"Genie", he said sweetly.

Her glare never relented, "Don't Genie me."

"Love, I'm sorry", he said softly. "For a moment I did believe those bloody rumors."

Jeannie began to open her mouth to yell at him, but a single finger on her lips silenced her. Her eyes widened, thinking of how he had the audacity to shut up her on coming rant.

"I said for a moment I did", George's hand slid to hold her chin delicately. "But then I thought: how could a girl, as loyal as you, as beautiful, no -gorgeous! want to be with a snake in the grass like Malfoy?"

"Now you're just trying to get on my good side", she pursed her lips tightly, "It's working . . ."

George chuckled and pulled her close to him a blush still ever present on his face. Despite trying to be suave and charming, the Weasley twin couldn't help but feel a bit shy towards the girl in his arms. Although he and his brother were alike in almost every way possible there were still minute differences between them that one would only notice if you had grown up with them like his family and close friends have, such as Harry, Dean Thomas, Jeannie, and Lee Jordan.

Of the two Fred was the ringleader, taking situations into his own hands at times, and seemed a tad more cruel when it came to pranks. George, however, chose to be the gentler one, something Jeannie loved about him. Her twin was so sweet with her; she loved the blush that he had sometimes; like now.

Jeannie let a small, _very_ tiny, smile break through her pissed off façade. She couldn't stay mad at her prankster for long, he was just so – _so_ . . . infuriatingly charming and sweet.

"I hate you sometimes", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Would you love me if you didn't", George stated waggling his eyebrows a bit as he lent forward to press his lips to hers.

She fell into the sweet kiss he gave her, loving how he tasted like the Treacle tarts that were served for desert at dinner that evening. Jeannie was the one who deepened the kiss; running her tongue along the crease of his lips, asking for an entrance. His face burned a bright red, but he had beaten her to the point; when he opened his mouth his tongue sneakily ran across her own. This surprised her a bit, for she didn't expect him to take the lead. But he did and she loved it.

With her hands having nothing to do, they took to playing with the soft strands at the nape of his neck. Her lithe fingers twirled around his fiery tresses, tugging and pulling at certain points. George moaned a bit rather enjoying the attention she was giving him. This seemed to be their first ever make out session.

It always seemed that Fred, being the more outgoing one, got attention like this from Angelina Johnson ever since he escorted her to the Yule Ball this year. They'd only been together for a few weeks since then and they were all over one another whenever they got the chance. It kind of made him jealous, but now he had no reason to. He now had a little spitfire of his own.

As their kiss began to grow more heated by the second so did their touches. Jeannie stayed to caress his neck and hair while his own hands explored her curves as much as he could over those damned robes they had to wear. He soon grew frustrated and shoved her away slightly, a questioning look in his eyes.

The girl merely grinned and lifted her robes over her head as swiftly as possible throwing them on the ground to somewhere she didn't care; he did the same. Just the very idea of doing something like this, in such an area gave her chills. The very idea that they might get caught fooling around like this, especially when it was almost past curfew, drove her to want to jump George even more.

"You know I really like that you've grown your hair out, George", he groaned quietly as she said his name so teasingly. A dark look passed across her face as she reached forward to grip his locks sweetly, "It gives me something to hold on to when you get out of line. . .or when you do something right."

And she jumped him swiftly, catching him off guard as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. George, still surprised, fumbled a bit to hold Jeannie to keep her from falling back on the floor. He stepped forward and pushed her back against the wall gently, using it to hold her in place. Jeannie smirked and leaned forward to attach her teeth onto his neck, nibbling lovingly on the pale skin.

"Mmm, a little warning next time, love", he asked, closing his eyes in bliss.

Jeannie laughed and murmured against his neck, "I thought you loved surprises?"

George hissed when she gave a particularly sharp nip to his skin, all the while running his hands under the hem of her uniform blouse.

"I only like surprises when I give them darling."

To punctuate his statement, George gave a small grind of his hips into hers, bring them both a surprise as they moaned softly. He hadn't expected the pleasure to shoot up and down his spine like it had, to then pool back in the pit of his abdomen. Jeannie, however, wasn't expecting anything like that at all. She had to bit her tongue to keep a loud squeak from escaping.

George's russet eyes slid open slowly to study her face. Her eyes were closed in bliss from the movement only moments before and it was painfully obvious of the effect he was making on her. Lust was racing through her body. The need for him pounded through her very core, something she'd never felt before. And unbeknownst to her, he felt the very same.

"A little warning next time, love" she growled out mockingly, allowing her fingernails to scratch down the nape of his neck harshly.

His blush intensified as he avoided her gaze for a moment. An embarrassed, shy laugh escaped the twin. "Li-like I said: I like giving surprises."

Jeannie merely rolled her eyes at his statement and then took his face in her hands, turning him to look at her. She almost melted when he peered into her almond orbs so sweetly, a question deep in his own eyes. A giggle escaped the Gryffindor as she pulled his face forward to peck his nose cutely with her lips.

"You're so cute."

"Aw, only cute", he questioned with a teasing smirk.

Her thumbs ran across his blushing cheeks, "Cute."

Jeannie leaned down once more to delicately lick and nip at his neck, doing these actions after her every word. "Adorable. Sweet. Playful. Teasing. Gentle. Handsome. _Sexy_."

Her words not only stroked his ego, but sent waves of pleasure drifting down to the lower parts of his abdomen. It was then that he attacked her lips passionately, pushing his hips harshly against hers, showing her the affect she had upon him. Feeling George grind repeatedly into her hips caused a whimper to escape her mouth and reverberate into his own. His hands explored more of the skin of her abdomen, slowly inching higher every second that they spent kissing and teasing.

The two continued like this for a good while, never moving pass the places they were in currently. But it was soon apparent to the both of them that this was going somewhere. Whether that somewhere was good or not, morally speaking, they didn't know; but physically speaking they both found it to be erotic and pleasurable.

She moaned against his soft lips, hints of his name present on her tongue as it worked teasingly against his. George ground their hips together furiously, making her feel the product of their antics. His arousal made her moan more, want more, and the young man was all too happy to give it to her. . .

* * *

The very next morning found Jeannie sitting at her table, munching on a banana with a book in her hand. Professor Snape had hinted before they had gone on Christmas break that there would be a quiz on the Befuddlement Draught that they had created recently. She, of course, was prepared as always, but took this early morning period to study, along with Hermione that sat next to her.

The great thing about breakfast and lunch is that the students could come and go as they pleased. It caused for the Great Hall to not be crowded and people could sit sporadically, getting into little clumps and clusters. Bad thing about it is that it made people easier to find you in the almost non-existent crowd. Not that she had anyone to hide from, but Hermione did. And she was currently trying to avoid the famous Viktor Krum.

Jeannie nibbled on the moist flesh of the fruit, enjoying the sweet taste of her snack. Just as she swallowed her current bite she was tilted backwards abruptly by the nape of her robes. She flailed for a moment to keep from falling off her seat and was soon met by a sweet kiss from her Prankster. He held her still, keeping her safe from sliding off the back of the bench. Her book and snack fell from her hands, so they could come up and wrap around his neck for a meager moment before he raised her up to a proper position and broke away.

Breathless, she looked to her boyfriend, whom had sat down next to her with his twin across the table from him. A smile worked its way to her face, forgetting her food that had fell to the table.

"Morning, Love", he said sweetly, a huge smile covering his face.

"Good morning."

Jeannie grinned brightly, a small tint coming to her cheeks. She leaned forward to peck his lips softly, lovingly before turning back to her banana and book.

Hermione looked at the couple, narrowing her eyes in question. She let her book fall gently to the table before setting her hands atop it.

"You two are extremely chipper this morning", she stated factually. "I expect it from you", she motioned to George, then to Jeannie, "but not from you, Jeannie."

That tint grew to a full on blush across her cheeks, and Jeannie buried her nose within her book, avoiding everyone's looks. She bit at her lips, self-consciously pulling her robes up higher on her neck to hide George's love bites. It was a few seconds later that she mumbled out,

"I slept fairly well last night, that's all."

Fred burst out laughing out of sheer, bloody, amusement. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he calmed down and held his stomach. His laughs turned to giggles, chuckles, then mere spasms of his lungs as he relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Genie, but I heard differently."

Hermione sent him a perturbed glance; listening intently to his words.

"I heard you didn't get much sleep. Matter of fact, did you even sleep at all?"

Both Jeannie and Hermione's eyes widened; the former in embarrassment and the latter in pure surprise. Hermione then began blushing herself; blushing _for_ her friend. Next to Jeannie, George merely grinning amusedly, but nevertheless allowed a small tint of red to reach his cheeks.

Jeannie's embarrassed expression soon turned placid, her teeth grinding together slowly. She turned her dark features to her boyfriend; narrowing her almond eyes at him, irritation clearly present.

She closed her eyes as the grinding of her teeth grew harder. "George . . ."

"Yes, Love", he asked mockingly sweet.

"You're not getting any for three months."

His amused expression fell immediately, causing Fred to burst out laughing once again. George glared at his twin,

"Damn you Fred."

"Happy to oblige, dear Brother."


End file.
